Halloween, le retour de la vengeance
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Genzo organize une fête costumé pour la celebre fête ricano païenne, Wakashimazu ne s'en remettra pas ! YAOI


**_Halloween, le retour de la vengeance._**

Comme nous le savons tous désormais, le 31 octobre en plus d'être la fête de mon cher frère, est le jour fatidique d'Halloween. Fête sans aucune signification pour un non américain, elle fut exportée aux quatre coins du monde, car le monde est carré et cela je ne vous l'apprends pas, par la gourmandise et les sociétés de farces et attrapes spécialisés dans le faux sang et les dentiers amovibles.

D'une même manière, il est de notoriété publique que Wakabayashi est riche et par conséquent possède une très grande maison, vide puisque ses parents sont tout le temps en vadrouille cultivant une irresponsabilité flagrante.

Ainsi à cause des parents du goal keeper et à cause des sociétés de farces et attrapes, un autre goal perdit de la plus vilaine façon une chose que l'on ne peut racheter.

Le 30 Octobre, Misaki faisait des courses à tendance sucrées et très alcoolisées, Genzo accrochait squelettes, araignées et lampions dans chaque recoin de son manoir, Tsubasa et Sanae descendait d'un avion en provenance du Brésil, Jun et Matsuyama torturaient Yayoi, Kojiro sortait de l'aéroport et Whakashimazu, ignorant son terrible destin, se battait avec du fil de fer et de la super glue.

Tout ces évenements avaient une cause comune, mise à part l'un d'eux que je vous met au defit de découvrir, c'est à dire la fête qu'organisait Wakabayashi. C'était une fête costumée sans theme précis. Tous les footballeurs que connaissait le goal étaient invités, mêmes les figurants

Le 31 Octobre, au soir la musique battait les tympans d'une foule aux couleurs hétéroclites concentrées en plusieurs endroits étant le buffet et le bar. En plus de la chaîne hifi hurlant des refrains répétitifs, le dring suraigus de la sonnette retentissait à intervalles réguliers, contribuant à rendre plus compacte la foule qui débordait déjà dans le jardin.

Wakashimazu sonna et ce fut un Misaki déguisé en Cow-boy qui lui ouvrit avec un large sourire sur son visage un peu trop rougi.

- Bienvenue ! Joyeux Halloween !

- Salut, Tarô. Sympas ton costume. Kojiro est là ?

- Oui, entre, tu pourras pas le rater.

Et le petit footballeur replongea dans la masse anonyme et grouillante en chantant à tue tête sur le rythme d'enfer qui faisait vibrer les murs de la maison. Le goal se faufila entre les danseurs et les ivres morts à la recherche de son capitaine ou du maître de maison. Mais il ne trouva, à son grand malheur , ni l'un ni l'autre mais un schtroumf.

Takeshi Sawada, lui sauta au cou, rond comme une queue de pelle et bleu comme un schtroumf ce qui tombait bien puisque c'était son déguisement. Wakashimazu le serra dans ses bras avant le reposer par terre avec précaution.

- Comment vs-tu ? Cria-t-il pour couvrir les basses.

- Schtroumfement bien !

- Tu devrais pas boire comme ça, tu sais que tu ne le supportes pas.

- Vouai ... Mais Genzo il m'a dit que les koala albinos 1 creusaient des ...

- Takeshi ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te dit Genzo, surtout quand il est cuit !

- Il était pas cuit !

- Bourré ?

- Gnyo !

- Où est Kojiro? ... Le capitaine !

A l'évocation de son idole Takeshi sautilla sur place de joie et d'excitation en souriant naïvement. C'était lorsqu'il vit des étoiles apparaître devant les yeux du benjamin qu'il renonça à tirer toutes informations sur la localisation précise de son coéquipier de lui et retourna explorer les entrailles de la maison. Il trouva Genzo, déguisé en indien, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin qui lui avait inspiré ce costume. Les deux goals s'accolèrent, Wakashimazu félicita et remercia son vis à vis avant de reposer la question qui le mènerait à sa perte.

- Où est Kojiro?

- Je ne sais pas mais t'inquiète pas, tu le trouveras vite.

Genzo éclata de rire et posa dans les mains de son invité un verre de plastique rempli d'un liquide ressemblant fortement à du jus d'orange mais qui ne devait pas provenir en majorité du fruit. Et tel le spéléologue courageux il continua de se faufiler dans les passages étroits et éphémères que formaient les corps peinturlurés. Il avala d'une traite son verre et toussa. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à boire, ce qu'il avait avalé de plus fort était le cidre de son dernier anniversaire et il en était plutôt fière.

La tête commençait à lui tourner, mais il continua son chemin. Il croisa un lapin, Freedy, deux vampires et une citrouille avant de découvrir, en pleine discussion houleuse avec casimir, Kojiro dans un déguisement auquel le mot sobre n'allait point du tout.

Le capitaine de la Toho, s'affichait dans une grenouillère en fausse fourrure tigrée auquel une longue queue inerte traînant sur le sol était accrochée.

Wakashimazu n'en revenait pas, c'était d'un ridicule sans borne. Le tigre se retourna et en apercevant son ami, se jeta dans ses bras. Sur sa tête trônaient deux oreilles en peluche, elles aussi raillées. Il les avait collé sur un serre tête noir qu'il avait dû emprunter à sa pauvre soeur.

Hyuga était très fière de son costume, un vrai costume Italien comme il s'amusait à le dire. Il l'avait bricolé de ses mains malhabiles et s'était piqué bien des fois pour arriver à un résultat correct. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut le déguisement de Ken, il se sentit honteux.

Le karatéka portait un costume réellement Italien, entièrement Blanc, dans son dos était accrochés deux ailes duveteuses plus vrai que nature et au dessus de sa tête semblait flotter une fine auréole dorée.

- Tu es superbe ! S'extasia Le tigre en tournant autour de l'ange.

- Et tu es complètement ridicule.

- Wha ! C'est des vrais plumes ! Tu danses avec moi mon ange. Demanda-t-il avec une voix de crooner malade.

- Non ...

- Bois ça ...

Un autre gobelet, aussi menaçant que le premier, atterri dans ses mains gantées de blanc. Cela ressemblant à de la limonade. Il l'a bu et toussa encore.

Le tigre attrapa son bras et l'emmena se trémousser au milieu de la foule. Ils n'étaient plus que des taches sombres et sautillantes dans un tableau impressionniste. C'était une impression fort désagréable.

Un éléphant rose passa. Ken préféra l'ignorer ne sachant pas si c'était une invention de ses neurones barbotant dans l'éthanol ou le seul invité déguisé de la seule façon vraiment effrayante pour une masse d'adolescents ivres mort.

Le bruit, la fausse fumée, la foule costumée et la boisson donnaient à Ken l'impression de flotter juste à côté de ses chaussures. Il se savait sautillant comme une puce enragée, déguisé en un asexué emplumé de blanc et un verre d'une autre liqueur dans la main et dans les yeux le regard de son capitaine grimé en un tigre grotesque.

C'était si ridicule, qu'il pensa être en plein rêve. Un de ces rêves qui vous fait vous réveiller avec les sourcils froncés de perplexité et des pensées malsaines plein le récipient à confiture qui se révèle être, après un bon petit déjeuner, votre crâne. Le genre de rêve qui vous poursuit toute votre vie, car vous avez eu le malheur de le raconter à votre meilleur pote et qu'il vous le ressort dès qu'il veut rire un peu et évidement lorsqu'il y a du monde.

Vampires, squelettes, citrouilles, éléphants roses, et tigres se confondaient, s'entremêlaient et peignaient un même tableaux coloré. Dans un coin Tsubasa, qui s'était déguisé avec l'originalité qu'on lui connaît en footballeur brésilien, faisait du charme à Sanae qui, pompon girl de son état, n'en attendait pas autant.

Le fantôme de la conscience de l'ange sourit, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux-là. Il s'en passait des choses ce soir. Sur un canapé bouffi, Tarô fin bourré ronronnait dans les bras de Genzo distribuant blagues et anecdotes, que seul le manque de pudeur provoqué mais l'alcool, vous faisait raconter, aux quelques non dansants.

La conscience du goal qui se faisait de plus en plus transparente se retourna vers Kojiro qui bondissait en rigolant au même rythme que les transistors. Et sans aucun préavis, ni négociation, une patte tigrée saisit le poignet du corps de Wakashimazu et l'entraîna dans le jardin. La conscience les suivit docilement et curieuse de la suite des événements, bien que légèrement inquiète sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les deux jeunes hommes encore innocents étaient vautrés sur la pelouse bien taillée mais humide du jardin de la famille Wakabayashi.

- Elles sont belles... Murmura Kojiro

La conscience de Wakashimazu sourit devant ce trait de romantisme pure.

- Bof moi je trouve pas, s'entendit-il répondre.

- Les étoiles...

- Ho ... Oui superbes.

- Ils y en a tellement et dire que leurs lumières met des millions d'années à arriver jusqu'à nos yeux !

- ... Flippant. Dit-il après une hésitation entre quelques autres mots qui auraient peut convenir.

- Si ça se trouve, on regarde des étoiles qui ont déjà disparues depuis 'achement longtemps.

- Comment que tu sais ça toi ? T'écoute rien en cours !

- Je l'ai entendu à la télé.

La partie résistante du cerveau de Ken, regarda les astres et soupira devant l'idiotie de la conversation.

- Et ...?

- Bha je trouve ça beau ! Ouais, on est peu de chose, ça c'est sur.

- Ouais, la merde de ce monde prête à servir à tout ! 2

- Bof.

- Ouais, c'est que des lucioles à la noix en fait ! S'insurgea l'ange sans raison.

- Mais NAN !

Kojiro se leva et aida son ami à le suivre. Ils firent le tour de la maison et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la cave. C'était une entrée à la ranch américaine façon magicien d'Oz. Kojiro tira sur l'un des pans de bois qui servaient de porte et l'ouvrit avec peine.

- Vide ton verre et aide moi ! On va s'amuser !

Ken s'exécuta et la conscience disparut.

Le 1er novembre fête de la Toussaint, jour de deuil et de tristesse, Wakashimazu se réveilla les sourcils froncés.

« Quel rêve à la con ! » Pensa-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux « Et quel mal de tête affreux! »

Il ne reconnaissait pas tellement le plafond poussiéreux siège d'un projet d'urbanisme pour araignées défavorisées. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus, la mollesse du matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Trop mou à son goût. Une faible lumière filtrait au travers d'une petite vitre sale cachée derrière une pile de cartons usés. Il regarda autour de lui sans inquiétude, au réveil d'un nuit blanche tout paraît étrangement normal.

« Bon je ne sais pas où je suis, formidable! »

Il se redressa sur son séant et se découvrit bien des douleurs dans tout le corps. Il rejeta en arrière la couverture qui le recouvrait.

Un moment d'inaction interrogative passa, puis il reprit le drap pour se recouvrir.

« Bon je suis aussi à poil, génial! »

Il tira sur le tissus pour s'en draper le corps afin de partir à la recherche de ses habits en toute sécurité et entendit un grognement de désapprobation. Il retenta l'expérience avec le même succès. Aussi prudemment que ses membres engourdis le lui permettaient, il s'approcha de la masse ronflante cachée par des draps poussiéreux.

Il s'empara d'un bout de couverture et tira doucement dessus, pour découvrir le corps endormi de Kojiro, lui aussi nu comme un ver.

« HO NON ! » Pensa-t-il alors que la réalité lui sautait dessus et lui piétinait allégrement le dos.

Comme je l'avais souligner plus tôt, Wakashimazu se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait retrouver. Il était bien réveillé désormais et des pensées des plus farfelues au plus sombres se chamaillaient dans son esprit, et il ne peut voir les yeux noirs du tigre prédateur se river sur lui et le toiser avec gourmandise.

- Tu es réveillé petit coquin !

- Argueee.

- Les mains empattées de Kojiro se baladèrent sur le corps frémissant de Ken.

- Arrête ça ! Cria l'ange en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

- Aller! Fait pas ton prude ! Après cette nuit je ne croirais plus en ton auréole !

- QUOI ! MAIS ...

Il fut interrompu par la bouche de Hyuga qui s'amusait à pâtir la peau moite et blanche du gardien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! S'étrangla-t-il en essayant d'échapper des griffes trop puissantes de son capitaine.

- Tu me résistes, petit fripon.

Kojiro embrassa furtivement son vis à vis récalcitrant avant de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Et le coeur de Ken fondit comme du beurre sur une poêle.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le goal dodelina de la tête avec honte.

- Quel dommage. C'était génial ... Tu m'aimes ?

- Bha, euh ... oui.

- Alors on recommence !

Et s'en aucun espoir de fuite, le tigre bondit sur l'ange pour lui prendre ses ailes.

_Fin_

1 Tiens les revoilà eux ça faisait longtemps tiens !

2 FIGHT CLUB! POWA !

3 Alors, je n'ai jamais été bourrée (enfin si mais j'avais 5 ans), et je n'ai jamais assisté à ce genre de fête donc cela doit être très loin de la réalité du terrain. Désolé


End file.
